The Colors on the Canvas
by XhyorinmaruX
Summary: Sara Anderson is a rising artist going to Ouran Academy, a school for rich kids. Sara meets the host club and soon finds that her childhood friend Haruhi Fujoika is attending the school, but Sara also has another secret.
1. Chapter 1: Haruhi why are you here?

"**Sara…Sara wake up!"**

**A loud scream pierced my ears causing me to sprawl myself onto the floor.**

"**What the hell?"**

**I look up to see my younger sister Anna staring down at me with her dirty blonde hair covering the sides of her face. She peered at me with dazzling green eyes.**

"**Sara it's time to get ready for school!"**

**Oh, right now I remember...I am to go to a prim and proper school here in Japan called Ouran Academy. While my sister gallops out of the room, I shuffle to my closet and pull out a sickenly yellow dress.**

"**Ugh, I can't believe people actually wear this kind of thing in public."**

**I cram myself into the dress when my phone starts to ring playing **_**How Far We've Come **_**on full blast. I struggle to reach for it and seeing the caller ID, I clear my voice and answer, "This is Sara Anderson, how may I help you?"**

**A deep voice resounded from the phone**

"**Sara you don't have to speak to your father that way. I was just calling to see if you're about to leave for school."**

**I make a face of disgust.**

"**Yes Papa I'm about to leave, and why do you care anyways since you left us here 5 years ago."**

**He stutters**

"**You know why I had to do that."**

"**Yeah, yeah excuses, excuses good-bye."**

**By that time I was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, **_**dark brown hair that waves down my back and striking violet eyes. **_**In the publics eyes I'm considered an icy beauty. Anna runs into the bathroom and tells me to hurry up.**

**As I walk down the stairs I see two of my latest paintings hung on the wall. On the table a magazine sat with the front cover, **_**Sara Anderson an icy beauty of the art world. **_**Tabloids truly don't know why I started in the art business. I started because when Papa left we didn't have enough money to support ourselves, so I started to paint landscapes and people and sold them for money. Soon I became know as the icy beauty of the art world. **

**I kissed Anna on the forehead and rushed out of the house.**

**I ran to the train station as fast as I could, getting there at the last second possible. As I jumped through the sliding doors many high school students started to gaze at me.**

**I thought it was because of how flustered my face was, but it was because I had on the Ouran Academy uniform. I groaned and sat silently for the next 15 minutes until I arrived at my stop.**

**I walked with purpose until I reached the steps of the school. I skidded to a halt, staring up in wonder.**

"**What the hell, this isn't a school, it's a fuckin' castle!"**

"**You must be the new student."**

**A voice whispered behind me belonging to a tall guy with short dark hair and thin-rimmed glasses that were pushed up to his face. He seemed to loom over me as he waited for my answer, casually flipping through a black book.**

"**Ah, yes my name is Sara Anderson pleased to meet you."**

"**Yes it was quite nice to meet you, I'm Kyoya Ootori."**

**I thanked him for the conversation and left in a rush, **_**something about that guy gives me the creeps. **_**I walked so fast that I hardly noticed two boys with auburn hair barricading my way to the school. Both strolled up to me each grabbing one of my hands and kneeled to the ground.**

_**Great, another group of weirdos.**_

"**Hello, my name is Kaoru Hitachiin and this is…"**

"**Hikaru Hitachiin."**

**A group of girls started to stare at me with malicious intent, so I grabbed both of the boys and hugged them close whispering into their ears, "Nice to meet you, I'm Sara Anderson."**

**I turned back around to see the girls blushing with anger. I smirked and let of both boys and strolled to the front doors. Most classes were normal and everybody treated me the same, which was a relief to me. I always hate people who fawn over my skills as an artist. At the end of class I asked a girl in my class where the art room was and she said she'd take me there if I went to the host club with her for a bit. **_**This school has a host club, now I think I've seen everything.**_

**She opened the doors to the third music room, and I see hordes of girls gathering around tall glamorous boys and even a young bubbly blonde. I scan my eyes across the room and notice a small built boy with light brown hair. I run toward him and inspect him more carefully.**

"**Could you not do that to me?"**

**As he said that, I immediately recognized who it was.**

"**Is that you Haruhi?"**

**He peers at me intensely then shouts, "No way, Sara what are you doing here?"**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry 'bout that but I deleted the first one because it happened to not contain the full part so here it is! Also though I would love, love ,love, love to own OHSHC I don't, sadly. :'(  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Kou kun too?

**I stare with disbelief, when suddenly a boy with silky blonde hair flies in and clings to Haruhi. He then stares at me with suspicion. **

"**Who are you and how do you know my precious daughter?"**

_**Seriously, you've got to be kidding me.**_

**I roll my eyes and start speaking, "I think you have this all wrong, I've known Haruhi since childhood so don't…"**

**Kyoya walks over to us and apologizes.**

"**I'm sorry for his behavior."**

"**No it's alright."**

"**Are you here to request a host?"**

"**Um…no I was looking for the art room."**

**The Hitachiin twins then come over and wrap their arms around me.**

"**To thank you for this morning." They said in union. **

**A tall boy walks over with the bubbly blonde on his shoulders. He greets me silently and puts the little boy down.**

"**Haru-chan do you know this girl?"**

"**Yes Honey-sempai this is my childhood friend."**

**Haruhi turns toward me and says, "Oh, sorry this is Honey-sempai, Takashi, Kaoru, Hikaru, Tamaki, and Kyoya."**

"**Well since you're here shouldn't you request a host?" Kyoya stated.**

"**No that's alright, but if you have a canvas and brushes and paint I'll stay."**

"**You mean you finally took my advice and became an artist?" Haruhi asked. Shocked.**

"**Well it's not like I had a choice, after I moved away Papa left so I had to help Anna in any way I could."**

**Kaoru and Hikaru let go of me and walk in front of me and start inspecting me carefully muttering to themselves.**

"**Ah, you must be that new artist, and a commoner at that."**

**They both stare at each other and grin devilishly.**

_**Rich people are so weird.**_

"**How do you know who I am?"**

**Kyoya walks up behind me "Well that's pretty simple isn't it…"**

**Suddenly, a dark shadow starts to loom over Kyoya. The girls gasp when they see a guy with spiky light-brown hair and emerald eyes. A smile brightens my face when I recognize him.**

"**Kouichi is that you? What are you doing here?"**

**He turns toward me a flashes a sparkling white smile.**

"**To see you of course."**

**The girls witnessing this almost faint over the sight of him.**

_**Great job Kou-kun let them get the wrong idea.**_

**He slides in between Kyoya and me and grabs both my shoulders and starts to shake me rapidly with an annoyed look on his face.**

"**WHY HAVEN'T YOU GIVEN ME YOUR NEXT PIECE, YOU IDIOT!"**

**I turn my head and face away from him.**

"**DON'T YOU JUST IGNORE ME!"**

"**I'll listen to you if you would quit yelling in my ear."**

"**Haruhi this is my…"**

**Kaoru and Hikaru then jumped to the sides of Kou-kun and said coyly **

"**Fiancé obviously."**

**Haruhi looked at my face and could tell they were lying.**

**She jumped in saying, "Um…Kaoru, Hikaru you really shouldn't say things like that."**

**But everyone in the room was staring at us by now, some girls looking from Kou-kun to me and back glaring with murderous intent. **

_**Thanks Kaoru, Hikaru for making this even worse.**_

**I plaster a sugary sweet smile on my face and cocked my head at a 45-degree angle.**

"**You do realize I excel in Aikido, Karate, and Muay Thai."**

**Kaoru and Hikaru turn to each other with worried faces. They ran to the other side of the room murmuring to themselves. The others in the room started to rush out of the room in haste.**

"**As I was saying Kou-kun here is my manager for my paintings."**

**I turned to Kou-kun.**

"**And speaking of you being here shouldn't you have been taking care of Anna?"**

**Kou-kun turned to me **

"**Um…you see…well…"**

**Honey-sempai ran toward me holding something pink and fluffy.**

"**Sara-chan, Sara-chan! Isn't Usa-chan soo cute!"**

**I bend over and see that Usa-chan is a pink plush bunny.**

"**Yes he's very cute."**

**Honey-sempai then runs over to Takashi and jumps into his arms.**

**I look up to see Kou-kun still stuttering about his explanation. I started to answer him when my phone flashes, Kyoya bends over to look at my phone.**

_**Nosy Bastard.**_

**I grimace at him hoping he gets the message, but he continues to stare at my phone.**

_**Ass.**_

**I start to look at my phone screen too, noticing that it says,**

_**Hand over the artwork or the little blonde gets it!**_

_**~R**_

_**Who's this "R" guy anyway and by little blonde he must mean Anna, but no way in hell am I just gonna hand over good money like that.**_

**I write back,**

_**Come and get me asshole!**_

**I grab Kou-kun and Haruhi by the wrists and sprint outside the school.**

**Kou-kun massages his wrist carefully**

"**What the hell was that Sara?"**

**Haruhi continues**

"**Yeah what was up with that?"**

"**Well, someone's threatening me to hand over priceless paintings in exchange for Anna."**

"**So, that means…"**

"**Yes Kou-kun it's time for to tell Haruhi everything."**

"**What do you mean tell me everything?"**

"**Let's see how we can make this as easy as possible and you have to promise not to tell ANYBODY, ok?"**

"**Yeah, got it."**

"**When I told you that Papa left me and the reason we moved around a lot is because…well…my father's the head of one of the most ruthless mafia groups on the planet."**

* * *

**A/N: Hey y'all I'm back with another one! To be honest I wasn't expecting the story to turn out this way in the first place. Nearing finals soon so I probably won't have time to write for a time. :'( If you feel a little disappointed about no romance, trust me we'll get there in time.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Papa arrives

**Haruhi stares at me with her mouth open wide.**

_**Yeah Haruhi is a girl, but she dresses up as a guy at Ouran.**_

"**Your father's in…the…mafia?"**

"**Um…yeah that's what I just said."**

"**So that means your like…"**

"**The next head of the mafia."**

**Haruhi turns to Kou-kun and says**

"**Then does that mean you know too."**

**He replies**

"**Well, yes because me being her manager is just a cover, I'm actually her bodyguard."**

"**And crappy one at that."**

**I turn back to Haruhi **

"**So can you promise me not to tell anyone."**

"**Yeah sure, but what do I tell the others at the host club."**

"**Um…tell them that I got sick and had to go home, ok."**

"**Ok."**

**Haruhi then turns around and walks back inside the school.**

* * *

**Haruhi's POV:**

_**I wonder how I can tell the guys without seeming suspicious. Especially Kyoya.**_

**Haruhi walked back into the room to see Kaoru and Hikaru messing with Tamaki, Honey-sempai having tea with Usa-chan, and Kyoya as always flipping through that black book of his.**

**Kaoru and Hikaru walked to Haruhi and asked**

"**So what happened to Sara-chan and her stud of a manager?"**

"**Um…Sara said she got sick and went home."**

**Kyoya begun to walk toward Haruhi**

"**Oh, really then we should pay a visit to her shouldn't we?"**

**By then Honey-sempai joined in the conversation**

"**Yeah Haru-chan we should check and make sure she's ok."**

**Soon everyone wanted to come to Sara's home.**

**At Sara's house:**

**Haruhi looks at the address on the slip of paper**

"**This should be it."**

**She looks up and sees a simple two-story house with purple curtains blocking the top two windows.**

**Kaoru and Hikaru cling to Haruhi and say**

"**For being such a wealthy person her home is small."**

**Haruhi removes the fingers from her and walks to the door. As she walks toward the front step she hears a thud and turns to see a man thrown out of the second story window.**

_**I suppose that was the man after Anna.**_

**The man gets up and dusts himself off. When he stands up Haruhi sees that the man has the same violet eyes that Sara has. He strides past Haruhi and everyone else and pounds on the door screaming**

"**Sara papa loves you! You wouldn't leave him outside in the cold, cruel world, would you?"**

**A yell escaped through the window causing a few passersby's to stop and look up at the window.**

"**You idiot! You didn't have to say you kidnapped Anna!"**

"**But if I didn't you wouldn't have visited me."**

**A chair came crashing down on top of him. Thuds followed afterward and the door swung open. Sara sees the host club staring at her with interest.**

* * *

**Sara's POV:**

"**Um…hey guys…what's going on?"**

**Tamaki peers at me **

"**You seem pretty energetic for a sick person."**

"**Oh…um…how should I explain this?"**

**I turn back inside**

"**Anna could you entertain the people outside?"**

**Anna pops out from behind me and guides the host club inside telling them to make themselves comfortable, etc. I turn back to Papa.**

"**So, what do you want with me this time?"**

"**Oh nothing just…Ineedyoutogotoameeting**

**."**

**"And explain to me why you can't go?"**

**"Because the people from Hong Kong are scary!"**

**I walk back inside and slam the door. Kou-kun serves the host club drinks. I sit down at the table and everyone starts to stare at me with curiosity.**

**Hikaru and Kaoru start by saying**

**"We heard the conversation about the people from Hong Kong."**

**"Oh…about that…well…you see my father works in importing and exporting goods from across the world and he wanted me to negotiate with them."**

**Kyoya pulls out his black book and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose**

**"Of course."**

**I smile sweetly and drag Haruhi into the hallway. Haruhi looks at me reading my thoughts.**

**"You have to leave now don't you?"**

**"Yup."**

**"So how am I supposed to explain this to the guys?"**

**I see a shadows loom at the front of the hallway. I hear the deep and cool-toned voice of Kyoya resound**

**"Yeah how will you explain this to us?"**


End file.
